To be More than Just a Fling
by YaoiStalker001
Summary: Sirius is in love with James and when the marauders try Fire whiskey, he gets his chance to tell him. But when the two are found in a compromising position, James denys everything.Sirius will do anything to prove his love. SBXJP Slash
1. Secrets

To be More than Just a Fling 

_Written by yaoistalker001_

_Disclaimer: Yaoistalker001 does not own Harry Potter or any related titles and/or characters. This is merely a fan production written in a 14-year-old's spare time. _

_Warning: This contains high rated yaoi. This story is not suggested for those who dislike boyXboy pairings or high sexual involvement (meaning this story contains gay sex)._

Chapter one: Secrets 

Messy, dark brown hair… dreamy burnt almond hazel eyes… long, tan fingers…. Perfectly chiseled muscles… a bright, amazing smile…

James… I- 

"Hey Paddy!" A 17-year-old James Potter shouted out as he made his way down the crowded, bustling halls of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

17-year-old Sirius Black jolted from his thoughts as said person pushed through the crowds. Blushing slightly, he jumped up from his seat on the steps and waved excitedly. "Hey Prongs!"

Panting, James smiled and leaned against the wall near Sirius, face flushed from his jog through the halls. "Hey… Where's everyone else?"

Sirius shrugged, a slight blush remaining fixed upon his cheeks. "No clue where Moony and Wormtail are…" _oh god… James is so... NO! Don't go there, Sirius. He's our best friend! Not some sex god… which he is… so–NO! He's off limits!_

"Hey Paddy… Why ya staring at me?" James quizzed. "Something on face? Oh no… what if Lil-"

"It's nothing!" Sirius interrupted, face flushed with embarrassment. _Please… Don't say her name… It reminds me every time of how... You can't be mine._

James sighed in relief and smiled graciously at Sirius. "Thank god… If Lily had seen me with something on my face, I think I would have died."

Sirius blushed at his smile but looked down as his heart sunk. _This is what you get for falling for your best MALE friend. Of course he's got eyes only for Lily… that's how it's always been. How long has it been since I wished he was mine? How long since my heart died? How long since that witch stole him from me? I wish…_

James leaned over next Sirius and whispered secretively into his ear. "Your face is bright red… thinking of a certain special someone?"

Sirius blushed even more and studied the floor planks hurriedly. "N-no…" He covered quickly. James was so close… too close for comfort… his lips were only inches away. Sirius leaned forward slightly… and pulled back swiftly. _That was too close… I don't think I could handle his rejection. I have no choice but to keep my feelings secret… even if it tears me apart inside._

"Padfoot! Prongs!" Remus Lupin called out as he raced towards the pair, Peter Pettigrew stumbling behind him.

James smirked at Sirius slightly and pulled away. "Moony! Wormtail!" He yelled excitedly, waving as the pair came closer.

"Do you guys get the Fire Whiskey?" James whispered as the group made their way slowly up to the Gryffindor dormitories. Remus whispered the password, "Slytherin sucks" and the four snuck in and into the barren common room.

"Yea… but I don't think this is such a good idea." Remus replied. "We'll all get drunk… and not to mention caught by someone!"

"Ah… lighten up, Moony!" James slapped Remus's shoulder and smiled. "everyone's in class!"

Wormtail slowly handed out the bottles as Remus mumbled something along the lines of 'that's where we should be…"

Sirius sighed and handed his bottle back. After a questioning look from James, he smiled weakly. "I'm just not in the mood... sorry Jamie." _I might do something that… you'll hate me for._

"Oh… it's okay, Si." James patted Sirius's shoulder before turning to Remus. "C'mon, only one bottle each can't be too bad."

"Fine… but let's go into our room, just in case?" Remus asked desperately glancing at Sirius and Peter for support.

Sirius complied. "That's true Prongs… if you pass out, I won't be able to carry you up to the dorm anyways."

James grinned teasingly and ruffled Sirius's long black hair as he made his way to the stairs. "That's true, shorty."

"Hey!" Sirius blushed and protested as he followed James up into their bedroom. "I'm taller than both Moony and Wormtail!"

Cracking open his bottle, James smiled, causing Sirius heart to do flips. "Whatever ya say, Si… CHUGGING CONTEST!

And with that, James began to chug his fire whiskey as fast as he could, with the others trying their best to catch up.

FOUR BOTTLES LATER… 

James grinned, drunk, at Sirius.

Sirius blushed as he felt deep brown eyes stare at him in an odd way. Glancing around, he internally screamed. Both Remus and Peter were passed out on their beds.

With a groan, James pushed Sirius back onto his bed, pinning his arms above his head.

"You… liked me, don't you?" James slurred drunkenly. "I've seen the looks you give me…" With that, James pressed his lips firmly against Sirius's.

Sirius stiffened but relaxed. _This is what I've always wanted… _Wrapping his arms around James neck, he pulled him closer.

James licked Sirius's bottom lip for entrance and Sirius complied, moaning as James ran his hands up his shirt slowly.

Drunkenly, James tore the buttons on Sirius's shirt off to reveal pale skin. Moving his lips from Sirius mouth, he placed passionate butterfly kisses over Sirius's chest and belly. Sirius grasped onto the front of James's shirt, slowly tugging it off as James's tongue wandered farther and farther south.

"Mmmm… Si is tasty…" James giggled before dipping his tongue beneath the waistband of Sirius's pants. Gasps escaped from Sirius's mouth as James tugged down his pants and boxers to reveal all of Sirius.

Standing up, James pulled off his own pants and boxers to reveal his own erection. Crawling back on top of Sirius, he took the shorter boy's innocence with no preparation. And yet, the very willing Sirius didn't even care.

LATER… 

Pulling on his boxers and a shirt, a barely drunk James curled up next a sleeping and worn out Sirius.

"I love you, James…" Sirius whispered as he leaned his head on James's chest affectionately.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, JAMES?"

Oh no… who could it be? Review if:

_You want me to continue._

_You want me to PM/ e-mail you when I update._

_You have a suggestion or praise._

_All of the above._

_Please… no flames. If you don't like, just don't read anymore. All flames will be used to cook my dinner… meaning; I'll be sure to put all flamers onto my "WALL OF SHAMING FLAMES". So don't flame please. Constructive criticism is always accepted though._


	2. Kicking out a marauder

To be More than Just a Fling 

_Written by YaoiStalker001_

_Disclaimer: YaoiStalker001 does not own Harry Potter or any related titles and/or characters. This is merely a fan production written in a 14-year-old's spare time. _

_Warning: This contains high rated yaoi. This story is not suggested for those who dislike boyXboy pairings or high sexual involvement (meaning this story contains gay sex)._

Chapter two: Kicking out a Marauder 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, JAMES?" Lily screeched as she spotted the two boys in bed, snuggled close together.

James jolted awake, half somber, and noticed a naked Sirius clinging to his arm. Dark brown eyes widened in realization as he jumped up from the bed panicking. "Lily! It wa-"

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" She shouted at him before storming off.

James sighed and then turned angrily at a now half awake Sirius, who was attempting to pull his pants on but finding himself almost to sore to stand. "What happened?" James growled warningly at Sirius.

"You… and I… we… you… on the bed and…"Sirius stumbled, face bright red, cowering slightly.

"Was I drunk perhaps?" James snapped.

Sirius nodded gloomily and looked away. With a growl, James punched Sirius, causing the smaller boy to fly into a nearby wall. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Sirius groaned and cowered close to wall, away from a fuming James as said person began to throw things at him, like articles of clothing, shoes and even books. "YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND, SIRIUS! HOW YOU COULD YOU TURN ME INTO YOUR GAY FUCK BUDDY?"

Lifting Sirius up by the collar of his recently put on new shirt, James slammed him against the wall. "I HATE YOU… YOU'RE SICK! YOU SEDUCED ME INTO YOUR BED JUST FOR FUN!"

Tears trickled down Sirius's cheeks as he choked out. "N-no! I re-eally… L-love you…"

"EW! DON'T EVEN SAY THAT, YOU SICK GAYLORD! GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU BASTARD, GET OUT!" With a finally slam into the wall, James dropped Sirius and raced after Lily, leaving a crying and broken Sirius in his wake.

"Jam-es… pl-please… I-I love you…"

"No."

James came crashing into Remus in his rush to catch up with Lily.

"James?" Remus whispered, shocked. "Lily just said she found you and Sirius-"

"Don't ever mention him again." James snapped. "He's not the person we thought he was… He's horrible. I want him out of our dorm."

"But-" Remus and Peter gasped.

"No. You know the rules… if one person wants another out, prefects can move them to a single dorm instead. Sirius Black is not a marauder anymore." James growled before rushing off again, leaving behind two shocked friends.

"I guess Sirius is no good after all." Peter sighed while Remus bit his lip.

"Lily!" James shouted as he spotted her ahead, crying by herself.

"Go away!" she shouted at him while throwing the charm bracelet he had given her into the snow.

Sighing, he carefully picked I up and slipped it onto her wrist. "Let me explain…" he began. "It was a mistake, all right? We all tried some fire whiskey and got drunk. Sirius seduced me while I was like that… I had no control at all. It's his fault. It was really just a drunken fling… I don't feel anything but hate for him. Okay?"

Lily nodded slowly and looked up. "I never like that Black boy…" she smiled.

Kissing her on the cheek, her returned the smile. "I never should have trusted him… It's only you I love, not that sick gay."

James turned around as he heard a sob from behind a nearby bush. His eyes connected with Sirius's small form, limping away as fast as he could, sobbing. James sneered and yelled. "You had better run Black! Before I decided you're earlier punishment wasn't enough!"

James… 

_I thought…_

_I thought you'd understand._

_Sorry that it's shorter… please review if:_

_You want me to continue._

_You want me to PM/ e-mail you when I update._

_You have a suggestion or some praise._

_All of the above._

_Please… no flames. If you don't like, just don't read anymore. All flames will be used to cook my dinner… meaning; I'll be sure to put all flamers onto my "WALL OF SHAMING FLAMES". So don't flame please. Constructive criticism is always accepted though._


End file.
